A Day With You
by vivalavida21
Summary: Second Fanfic from mee vivalavida21 sorry for da horrible english XD


Another Tales of Code Geass

Title: A Day With You , Anya X Rolo

Disclaimer: Code Geass Lelouch Of The Rebellion R2

By: Sakume (B.B.)

This is Britannia Territory. And again a hard days for Britannia because Kuro No Kishidan's Rebellion. Meanwhile, Rolo and Lelouch is talking about Knight Of Rounds in his room at Ashford Academy.

"Nii-san, I will check them out once more and give you the data." Said Rolo

"That's Nice Rolo, Thank you." Replied Lelouch.

"Iam going, Nii-san" Rolo said and left the Ashford Academy to search the data of Knight Of Rounds.

Meanwhile, Suzaku, Gino, and Anya –who is a member of Knight Of Rounds—was talking about the attack in Tokyo Settlement. But,

"Anya? Are you listening to me?" asked Suzaku.

"Huh? Sorry I don't" replied Anya

"Ne, Anya? What are you doing with your blog? You seem so curious about it.." Gino Asked.

"mm.." Anya murmured.

"Anya?" said Suzaku.

Anya's hands still busy to type some words to her blog. She didn't mind to listen to Suzaku at all. Suddenly, she just realized something.

"mm, Suzaku…do you know this boy?" asked Anya to Suzaku who stared at her seriously.

Suzaku surprised and ask to Gino why Anya was really strange today. Ignore it, Suzaku saw the picture in Anya's Mini Computer.

"This is…Rolo?" said Suzaku.

"Rolo?" asked Anya

"hohoou~ Anya, are you interested with this boy?" asked Gino with his Naughty Smile.

"..i don't ask you that question!" said Anya.

"Well.. Rolo is Lelouch's Brother." Replied Suzaku.

" Lelouch? Brother?" Anya murmured.

"Aaaanyaaa~ , are you falling in love with him? Na..na?" Gino started to ask some stupid questions to Anya.

"mmm…" Anya ignored it and left the room.

"what's wrong with Anya?" Suzaku and Gino asked themselves.

Anya walked and suddenly there was a Geass Reaction in her head.

"again! Why this?". She hold her head.

"wait… Suzaku said Lelouch's Brother? Lelouch has a sister. Not a brother…" said Anya to herself. She cant stand it and fell down. Fortunately, Rolo found her.

"this girl..Knight of Six?" asked Rolo in his heart.

"if..it's Knight of Six" Rolo took out his knife that hid in his jacket.

"…Ro..lo?" said Anya.

Rolo surprised. How can she knew his name? Forget it! Just kill all nii-san's enemy! Rolo started to jabbed his knife to Lelouch's opponent. But he felt another Geass Reaction in his head same like Anya.

"This girl..how..she.." Rolo said in his heart.

Suddenly, Anya awakened.

"You… Lelouch's Brother?" asked her.

"Knight of Six! What have you done to…aaarg!" Rolo hold his head.

"Rolo.i don't want to fight you this time. I just want to ask you. Where's Lelouch's Sister?" asked Anya.

"Sister? Nii-san only has me! Not a sister!!!." Replied Rolo harshly.

"…so you.. fake brother.."said Anya to herself

Rolo felt so strange. He could see Anya's memories by touching her. Now he knew that Anya is same like him. Since child she started to kill people. He felt sympathy to Anya. She don't have someone to believe, but Rolo has Lelouch nii-san.

"Anya, I know your feeling.." said Rolo.

"hah?" Anya surprised.

"You same like me. Since small, we have trained to be a killer." Said him

"You know what?" said Anya.

She didn't want to hear her opponent's words. That's pretty boring.

"I know everything, your memory and all!" said Rolo

Anya was silent. Suddenly she shed a tear. Rolo felt very sorry.

"you even never walk on this town, all the thing you do is duty." Said Rolo.

"hhh! Okay let me accompany you to walk in this town!" he continued.

"what? Is he crazy? Accompany his enemy to walk in the town?" said Anya in her heart.

But she didn't refuse Rolo's offer. She knew she really wanted to see commoners' activity.

Anya and Rolo had fun there. They visit the farms and gardens. Playing magic with magical tools, visit Monuments and they really enjoyed themselves. Anya began to ask herself, why such a kind boy became her opponent? But then, She denied her thoughts.

"what are you thinking about, Anya? He's your ENEMY!" said Anya to herself.

Beeep~ Beep~ . Anya's cell phone ringing. She took it out and it's from.. Suzaku.

"yes? Suzaku?" she said.

"anya? Where are you? We got an attack from Kuro no Kishidan! Come back quickly!" said Suzaku.

Rolo who just came back from Ice Cream Shop – He bought two ice creams for Anya and Him. Anya is strawberry and Rolo's Chocolate.--.

"Sorry for late, here's.." said Rolo and gave her strawberry flavored ice cream.

Anya didn't reply his words. And didn't take the ice cream. She really confuse now!

"..i know..your job eh?" said Rolo

Anya surprised and stared at him. Then she spoke:

"sorry, but I really have fun here. Etto..thank you!"

After said that, she ran and come back to the Britannia Teritory. Rolo realized that she and himself is enemy." He came back to Lelouch as fast as possible.

"Anya where have you been? Quick Kuro No Kishidan is attacking us!" said Gino.

"Sorry.." said Anya

Quickly she entered her KMF named Modred and began to attack Kuro No Kishidan.

"Bye.. Rolo" she murmured.

"huh? What anya?" asked Suzaku.

"nothing" Anya replied and continued her fight with Britannia

FIN


End file.
